


Painless

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Comedic angst, Fluff, Humorous Ending, M/M, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content, massage gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: After learning that Slim is having a particularly bad night with his back pain, Stretch offers to help. Things go very, very wrong.
Relationships: Honeybbq - Relationship, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Painless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from a previously existing oneshot book, and also contains background Cherryberry.

“This is not what I thought you meant by ‘ _dinner and a show_ ’.”

Stretch froze with his piece of pizza dangling in front of his face, hastily flicking his eyelights to the side. “Well I mean… I _did_ actually attempt to make something but uh…” He trailed off, letting the lingering smell of something having been burnt do the talking for him.

Slim chuckled. “Relax, this is great. S’long as I get to escape my bro and come see you, I’m happy.”

Stretch sighed, allowing himself to cram the pizza in his mouth and then devour it before making his reply. “I’m glad, because I don’t think I’m going to be getting much better at this whole food preparation gig any time soon.”

“I can relate.”

When they had successfully consumed two entire pizzas and burnt through a painfully bad movie, Slim ended up draping himself over the other monster, skull comfortably nestled underneath Stretch’s chin and long arms balled up beneath him so that he was touching the other with as much of himself as possible.

“We’re disgusting,” the Fell skeleton eventually sighed.

Stretch glanced over to where the grease soaked boxes that had been holding their dinner were now festering, but only scoffed. “Rude. And no we’re not.” He slowly raised his arms to embrace his alternate. “We’re the image of perfection. ‘Specially you.”

Slim didn’t reply, but Stretch knew he would be blushing. They remained in warm, contented silence for several more minutes after that, and Stretch was teetering on the verge of sleep, but Slim roused him with a tentative murmur. “Can we… move?”

Stretch didn’t think he had ever been more comfortable in his entire goddamn life. “...Why?” he slurred out with his fatigued and clumsy mouth.

“My um… my back hurts…”

Stretch cracked an eye open. “Bad?”

“Yeah I’m uh, sorry…”

Stretch moved one of his hands to lightly stroke up and down his lover’s spine, forcing both of his eyes to open. “It’s alright. Not your fault your body hates you. Wanna go to bed or whatever?”

Slim nodded against him, then slowly began to disentangle himself from Stretch’s hold. He thankfully managed to land on his feet, though he stumbled about for a few painfully long seconds before he had fully regained balance. He grimaced and rolled his shoulders as Stretch struggled into a standing position as well, looking at his boyfriend in concern once he had righted himself. He smiled and cheesily lifted up a finger when something struck him. “Aha!”

“What is it?” Slim inquired, raising a brow as he tilted his neck to the side in an attempted stretch.

“Something my bro gave me,” Stretch responded, grabbing Slim by the hand and dragging him towards his room. The lack of stairs in this house were a true, true blessing.

He continued on into the bathroom once there while Slim sat on the bed, digging around in the medicine cabinet before returning with a little container. “Pain goop.”

“What the hell?” Slim snorted. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Otherwise known as… _deep penetrating biocooling CBD gel_ ,” Stretch read from the bottle. “Blue gave it to me, says he uses it on Red. You guys seem to be linked with your chronic pain.”

Slim laughed weakly. “I guess we are. But I don’t see why it’s only me,” he added with a pout, “Your posture is just as bad as mine.”

“It is,” Stretch confirmed, screwing the lid off of the gel’s container. “The curse of Fell universes strikes again, it seems.”

“Indeed it does.”

Stretch sniffed the substance, and instantly pulled back at how it burned in his nasal cavity. “Wow. Okay so it’s supposed to tingle a bit, but make your pain disappear or whatever. You down?”

Slim nodded, and smiled. “Yes. Thank you, darlin.”

Stretch sat down on the bed beside him, and prompted him to disrobe. “No problem. I can’t wait to beat your pain into absolute submission.”

Slim laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head, then flopped down onto his front, sighing and giving Stretch full access to his long, scarred spine. Stretch dipped three of his fingers into the gel, scooping out a generous amount and then giving his partner a warning before spreading the substance thickly along Slim’s cervical and thoracic vertebrae.

“Oh, holy shit that’s cold-!” Slim yelped, squirming a bit.

“Does it hurt?”

“Uh, no, not really.” Slim grimaced. “Keep at it.”

Stretch listened, getting more of the gel and slathering it over the Fell skeleton’s lumbar vertebrae and then sacrum after he had scooted the waistband of his pants down to gain access. He even used a fingertip to push some of it into Slim’s sacral foramina, because why not get it in all the places it could reach, right? Plus, the little holes were sensitive. Laps from a shy tongue or caresses from clawed fingertips there were not foreign to him, as Slim loved to touch him in little places like that; usually unnoticed and ignored.

Said monster hissed when the gel had been spread further over him, but insisted he was fine. Stretch began to run his hands up and down his boyfriend’s spine, putting pressure on each vertebra and giving each disc a gentle squeeze. Slim shivered and sighed at first, clearly enjoying the treatment, but a few seconds later, he was screaming.

Stretch jumped, and let out a little yelp himself. “Oh my god, what what- what the fuck?! What’s wrong-?!”

Whatever Slim screeched out as his body lurched upwards until he was on his hands and knees was nearly unintelligible, but Stretch managed to discern that the situation was not good in the slightest. “It burns?? That bad-?!”

More screaming confirmed that. Trying not to break out into a shrieking fit as well, Stretch attempted to get off of the bed, but it didn’t work out so well. He fell backwards to land heavily on the floor and could’ve sworn he heard one of his wrists pop, but he ignored the sudden pain and pushed himself to stand. He knew that it had to be the gel. What in the hell was going on? Had Blue suddenly decided that he hated them? Was it a bad batch? Was Slim just too sensitive?

Stretch crashed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel with such force that it nearly pulled the rack clean off the wall, but he could worry about the absolutely precious piece of 15G equipment later. He flung the towel over Slim’s back once he'd returned to the bed, and roughly set about trying to scrub all of the gel off of him. But it was sticky, and his haste obviously made the experience unpleasant, evident from the way Slim only got louder. The Fell monster flung himself from the bed, and, still screaming, and sprinted into the bathroom. Stretch cringed at all of the crashing he heard, but followed his counterpart and found him to be in the shower, still in his pants and frantically attempting to turn the water on. He finally succeeded, and turned to let the water hit his spine, slamming his fists against the wall of the shower to steady himself.

Panicking and out of options, Stretch leapt into the shower as well, of course without taking a single article of his clothing off. The water soaked into his offensively orange sweatshirt until it felt heavy enough to pass for a weight at a gym, but he couldn’t pay attention to that right now. He grabbed a bar of soap, cursed under his breath when it slipped around in his grasp, and then crashed it down against Slim’s spine as soon as he got a grip on it. He scrubbed and scrubbed until the entire bar of soap was completely gone, Slim’s shrieking gradually fading away into hisses and gasps of pain. The hot water was long gone and practically frigid by the time Slim had calmed down enough to go back to bed, and Stretch was shivering quite enthusiastically because of it.

He helped Slim dry off, his own sopping clothes gushing little waterfalls down onto his previously untarnished bathroom floor and joining the many puddles that had already formed from all of the chaos. He gave up, and ditched them to rest in wet heaps on the floor before reentering the bedroom. Slim had already flopped down face first onto the bed, groaning into the pillow, and was snoring before Stretch had joined him.

The next morning Slim was as good as useless, practically in a coma from how hard he was still sleeping, even by the time Stretch had naturally awoken and begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed. Blue was over to visit as planned, so Stretch sat with his head on the table as his brother attempted to converse with him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Pap? And where’s Slim?”

“Still… still in bed,” Stretch yawned, managing with great difficulty to lift his head and meet his brother’s gaze.

“It’s four in the afternoon,” Blue stated, eyelights glittering in concern.

“It's because your gel was rigged,” Stretch grumbled groggily.

“What?”

Stretch begrudgingly recounted the previous night’s tale, and needless to say, was pretty unhappy as well as embarrassed when he was informed that you were only supposed to use a tiny dab of the gel. Upon examining the container again, it did indeed state that, loud and clear.

The sprained wrist didn’t help much either. Perhaps ‘pain goop’ had been an accurate title to the thing after all, because it sure had caused them plenty of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a true story! I have most certainly experienced the horrors of too much gel, although in my case it wasn't nearly this severe, heh. Sorry, Slim...


End file.
